mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 1002 Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — * Confederation of Washington Bay —tao64 * Republic of the Hudson River — * Realm of Novodonetsk — [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 05:30, June 8, 2015 (UTC)(maybe next time you could like include a map so we know what we're picking) * Neubayerisch Reich (United Reich of New Bayern) — —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * Darian Federation — TheBigJees (talk) Borealis * Borealian Empire — * Kingdom of Liberty — * Commonwealth of West Borealis — AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 14:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands — * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba — Thieving Magpyr Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ** People's Republic of Mabuda — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) * Great Empire of South Orientalia — [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — * United Kingdom of Britannia — Erizium (talk) * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — Noisyboy1256 (talk) *Union of Sovereign Kingdoms — * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — *Republic of Greim — * Bayyanid Caliphate — Terra Rossa *Clan of Ross — **Republic of O'Brien —Oniontree1 (talk) 16:01, July 26, 2015 (UTC) *Free State of Treinhoff — *Clan of Fennick — *Clan of Goodfellow — **Principality of Emira — Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' *[[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 1005 The media goes wild! Crown Princess Helena of Neubayern and Prince Dimitri of Novodonetsk hit headlines after Dimitri proposed marriage to the Crown Princess on New Year's Eve last year! The Crown Princess has accepted, and the marriage will take place later this year. Invited to the wedding are: *'The Neubayerisch Royal Family' *'The Reichsleiter of Neubayern and her family' *'The Donetskian Royal Family' *'The Prime Minister of Novodonetsk and family' *'The South Orientalian Royal Family' *'The Prime Minister of South Orientalia' *'The Saikō Family' *'The Leader of the Darian Federation' *'The President and Taoiseach of O'Brien (and families)' *'The President of Zarinthia and family' *'The Supreme Consul of Rome' *'Emperor Lelouch of Britannia and family' *'Neubayerisch response': Both the Royal Family and the Reichsleiter and family will attend the wedding. *'Roman response': 7''' (RNG). The Consul will attend the wedding. '''O'Brian Dip: The President and Taoiseach of O'Brien accept the invitation. Neubayern *'Dip:' We accept Britannia's offer to purchase the KMS Vereinigung. The transfer ceremony will take place later this year as the Vereinigung is prepared for transfer and repainted to Britannia's preference. Please state the new designation of the vessel. *'ELECTIONS:' The 1005 Federal Elections take place! The results are as follows: **National Liberal Party: 298/590 seats – 50.5%. **Democratic Unity Front: 187/590 seats – 31.7%. **Green Front: 80/590 seats – 13.6%. **Socialist Party: 18/590 seats – 3.1%. **Christian Democratic Union: 6/590 seats – 1.0%. **Independent: 1/590 seats – 0.2%. **RESULT: The National Liberal Party for the fourth time wins the elections, albeit very closely, and Reichsleiter Sara Mahler begins her fourth term of office. The Democratic Unity Front retains all seats it won before in the 1002 Elections, and also gains several more, all remarkably from the National Liberal Party - the DEN under Konstantin Wolff once again becomes the Opposition party, and Wolff becomes Leader of the Opposition. The Green Front has lost seats to the Democratic Unity Front, while the Christian Democratic Front has won several seats from the Socialist Party. One independent, Klaus Engelberg, has won a seat in northwest Nordkreinland. The 46th Reichsparlament will thus open! Republic of O'Brian:'We start developing a military and civil equivalents of both Microsoft Windows ME, Plan 9 from Bell Labs and RISC OS. A new paint factory and paper mill open in New Belfast. Coal mining is slightly expanded. Flood defenses are improved. Colour TV is introduced in the New Dublin-New Belfast urbanisation. IT lessons continue in all schools that have O'Brian and/or Neubayern computers in them and the the Bachscom OS V 14.8.5 operating system is very popular with the public as a whole. The civil ro-ro class car ferry ''Teeth and both the navy's offshore patrol vessels Felix and Shamrock are launched after there 1 year build time has now finished. '''Confederation of Washington Bay: New elections take place. other things etc. we continue to steer a isolationist course. *'O'Brien dip:' We offer you an embassy in our capital, New Dublin. We also offer to sell you our eggs, butter, milk, cheese, sand and gravel if you want it. *We accept 1005.5 The wedding between Prince Dimitri of Novodonetsk and Crown Princess Helena of Neubayern takes place in St Martin's Cathedral in Munich, Neubayern. Present are, among many others, the Neubayerisch royal family, the Donetskian royal family, the Roman Supreme Consul, and the President and Taoiseach of O'Brien. After the wedding, Dimitri is invested Grand Duke Consort of Rhineburg. In German, Dimitri is known as Prince Demetrius. Republic of O'Brien:'A improved variant of current O'Brian equivalent of the Rolls-Royce Pegasus engine is drawn up. It will start production in 6 months time. The IT lessons start to produce some results in school leavers and continue to take place.The Frigate ''ONV O'Brian (1980's tech) will be built over the next year in New Belfast. Plans for the Frigate ONV Fiacla (1990's tech) are drawn up. 100 field mortars, 1,000 rifles and 20 army trucks are made. 200 new sailors are recruited for the navy.The goverment announces it's intention end it's intent to float the O'Brian Punt and end the fiscal union with Ross, whether Ross wants it or not O'Brian will end the fiscal union in 1007 anyhow! The state gives some subsadies to minor shops and gararges in the more remoter rural places. Some fiscal insentives are given to people wishing to start computer or moblie phone shops in the big cities. Income tax goes up for 2 years by 1% (rich 26%, middle earners 21% and poor people 11%) to help fund the goverment projects. Several new quarries are made around Derry and 200 tonnes of granite stone gravel is horded in a Dornoch large depot for 'covert industrial reasons', whilst the rest is to be sold on the open market. Rural farming is exspanded modestly. (eco,mil,tech) *'''O'Brien Dip: Eggs, milk, gravel, sand, beef and potatoes are now also offered as a growing cash crop and exported to any non-player nation that wants them. (I ask the mod to decide if any of the non-payer states also agree to trade). Britannian Empire:'The Britannian empire conducts research on robotics and nanotechnology, seeing the massive potential they could bring to everyday life, particularly the military and industry sectors of the Empire. The military of Britannia continues to be expanded as Emperor Lelouch reintroduces conscription. The manufacturing of much more advanced weapons, particularly the Iris-class battlefield companion, a helmet armed with the logistical capabilities of an entire command center, and the Gaudraught next-gen assault rifles. The Imperial Air Force sees the largest expansion, seeing as Britannia's strategic location in the middle of Sebastiana as a feasible location to launch air raids across the entire continent. 80% of aircraft for the air force is capable of vertical takeoff, while bombers are armed with more explosive payloads guided by laser technology. The Imperial Navy constructs its first aircraft carrier, the HMS Britannia, capable of fielding 90 aircraft and 4 submarines. More smaller navy vessels, such as destroyers and Missile cruisers are built. With the massive amount of government spending in the military, this causes an economic boom as more and more jobs are made with the increasing demand for manufacturing goods are met. To complement Britannia's growing population, more and more farm collectives, pastures, and plantations are built (Mil/Eco/Tech). We also accept the O'Brien offer of exchanging embassies *'O'Brien Dip: We will sell our eggs, milk, butter, gravel, sand, beef and potatoes to the Britannian Empire, if they want them. 1006 Neubayern *'Royal News': Wonderful joy! In January Göttingen Palace in Rhineburg announced that Crown Princess Helena was with child, three months pregnant! It has been determined that the new royal child is a girl. The press release also revealed the unborn baby's name: Aria Georgia Henrietta. Thus, she will be referred to as Her Imperial Highness Princess Aria of Rhineburg. The father-to-be the Grand Duke Consort of Rhineburg expressed his exhilaration at the news: "Our child will be the first of a new generation of Hohensbergs and Pavyluchenkos!" Princess Aria will be indeed the first grandchild of both Kaiser Heinrich III and Tsar Sergei I. Thus, Aria will be in line for both the thrones of Neubayern and Novodonetsk. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Constructed World